Nintendo Ideas for Skylanders
Hello everyone! Do you like those Smash Bros. characters into Skylanders since DK and Bowser did in SuperChargers? Use this to think out your imagination for translating characters into Skylanders-style! Mario (Fire Brawler) Basic Abilities *Primary Attack - Punch 'n Kick: Press Attack 1 three times to do the classic punch and kick combo. *Secondary Attack - Fireball: Press Attack 2 to shoot a bouncing fireball. *Second Secondary Attack - Snowball *Third Secondary Attack - Boomerang Basic Upgrades *Tertiary Attack - Tanooki Transform: Press Attack 3 to transform into Tanooki Mario. Press Attack 1 to smack enemies with your tail. Press Attack 2 to dash forward, leaving behind a trail of fire. *Smash Attack: Your punches and kicks do more damage. *Powered Fireballs: Your fireballs does more damage. *Tanooki Flight: While in Tanooki Mario form, you can fly around by holding Attack 3. Smash Fighter Path Further develops your Punch 'n Kick. *Hammer/Cape Combos: Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 2 to do a slamming Hammer Attack. Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 3 for a spinning Cape Attack, which can also reflect projectiles. *Metal Gloves 'n Boots: Your punches and kicks do EVEN more damage. *Mario Tornado: Hold Attack 1 to spin like a tornado, sucking in enemies for extra hits. Fiery Master Path Further develops your Fireball. *Triple Shot: You can now shoot three fireballs at the same time. *Fiery Chain: Your fireballs are longer and can be shoot at each other for a fiery chain. *Exploding Fireball: After bouncing on the ground twice, a fireball will explode for more damage. Soul Gem *Starman: Hold Attack 1 and Attack 2 to become temporarily invincible with your Super Star for 10 seconds. You can defeat enemies by just touching them. Sky-Chi *Mario Finale: The ultimate Sensei attack! Hold Special Attack to perform your Sky-Chi Power! Hold and then release any button to shoot multiple giant powerful fireballs which explode! Luigi Rosalina (Light Magic) Sports Daisy (Life TBA) Marth (TBD) Pit (Life ) Little Mac (Life Brawler) Basic Abilities *Primary Attack- Left Punch: Press the first attack button to give a Left Punch at the enemy *Secondary Attack- Right Punch: Press the second attack button to give a Right Punch at the enemy Basic Upgrades *Teritary Attack- Left Jab: Press the third attack button to give a Left Jab at the enemy *Left Haymaker- the much more powerful version of the Left Punch. *Right Haymaker- same as the Left Punch but in the right direction. Boxer's Path Further upgrades your Punches and Haymakers. * Teritary Attack: Star Uppercut * Left Uppercut: Left Punch * Right Uppercut: Right Punch Link (Life Knight) Basic Abilities *Primary Attack - Sword Slash: Press Attack 1 to slash with your wooden sword. Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 1 for a combo. When at full health, you shoot beams. *Secondary Attack - Bow and Arrow: Press Attack 2 to shoot an Arrow from your Bow. Basic Upgrades *Tertiary Attack - Wooden Shield: Press Attack 3 to raise your shield and block attacks from the front. Withstands 100 damage. *White Sword: Sword Slash does more damage. *Hero's Bow: Arrows does increased damage. *Hylian Shield: Now the shield is indestructible. Swordsmen Path Further develops your Sword and Shield attacks. *Link Combos: Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 2 for a Skyward Strike. Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 3 for a Spin Attack. *Master Sword: Sword attacks has maximum damage. *Shield Bash: While holding up the shield, press Attack 1 to bash enemies away with massive knockback. Item Master Path Further develops your other items. *Item Combos: Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 2 for Boomerang that when thrown you can control. Press Attack 1 twice, then hold Attack 3 to jump up into the air and throw a Bomb at the ground that damages anything around you. *Triple Arrows: Hold Attack 2 to shoot 3 Arrows at once. *Light Arrows: Arrows fire faster and are stronger. Soul Gem *Clawshot: Press Attack 1 and Attack 2 to fire a Clawshot to grab items and enemies toward you. Sky-Chi *Triforce Slash: The ultimate Sensei attack! Hold Special Attack to perform your Sky-Chi Power! Press any button repeatedly for more damage! Category:Skylanders Category:Lists Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Punch-Out